Trying to Forget You
by Shiho Yuki
Summary: One Shot A simple seek for an intelligent conversation opened a bigger hole in an old wound that never healed. RaitoXL kind of RaitoXMikami


Trying to Forget You

One Shot. A simple seek for an intelligent conversation opened a bigger hole in an old wound that never healed. RaitoXL kind of RaitoXMikami.

I know this story starts off being Mikami centric, but I assure you it is a RaitoXL fic even though there is RaitoXMikami in there.

Spoiler Warning… contains L's real name.

This is my first attempt at writing any form of Romance stories... please be nice!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

It was a normal day for Mikami Teru. Sitting at home, the twenty seven year old prosecutor wrote in his precious gift from god muttering "Eliminate" repeatedly in a maniacal fashion. He was proud to be god's chosen. Just as he was finishing his daily page of criminals who deserves to be punished, the phone rang. Normally, Mikami would have waited until his finished to call the caller back, but this particular call was from one Takada Kiyomi. She was the one person in the world who knows Kira-sama's real identity. Mikami immediately picked up the phone and awaited god's orders. 

"Kira-sama is coming over to your place right now." The current "goddess" of the world told him in an icy tone.

Mikami was elated, he was about to be graced with the presence of Kira-sama himself. When the doorbell rang fifteen minutes later, Mikami immediately opened the door and knelt in front of the figure. There stood a handsome young man who looked even younger than the surprisingly young prosecutor. Mikami looked up, Yagami Raito, Night. God. Moon. There was no life span. "Kami-sama!" Mikami rasped. Hastily inviting the young man, no Kami-sama in to his house, Mikami brought out the cup of warm red tea that he had prepared incase his god was cold from the November chill.

Mumbling a soft thanks, Mikami's god drank. Right there and then, Mikami decided that he will never wash the cup and will instead encase and put it in a place of honor. "Red tea…" his god sighed. Mikami could not help but to notice the sad look in Kami's eyes.

"I-I-I… I'm sorry Kami-sama. I had not meant to displease you. Please punish me Kami!" Mikami stuttered with a horrified voice kneeling once again. Cursing himself, Mikami wondered what possessed him to think that god would like such a simple thing as red tea.

"It's not your fault, you did not know." Raito looked at the kneeling figure and whispered. Listening to Mikami's thanks with half an ear, Raito sighed, 'He used to like red tea… but Mikami would never have known.' "Come here," Raito said to his loyal supporter. When the prosecutor settled down beside Raito stroked his dark locks and asked, "Do you why I came here tonight?"

"Please give me your command Kami-sama." Mikami replied, hardly believing his luck. He was sitting beside god; god asked him a question, god's hand played with his hair!

"Because," Kami whispered in a distressed voice leaning closer, this day, five years ago, I caused a… event… that until this day I still deeply regret. I was hoping that you might be able to help distract me from this… issue." Whatever Mikami was about to say was lost when he felt god's lips softly pressed against his. . His eyes widened in shock…. Was god _kissing_ him? Now, Mikami was no novice when it comes to having people pursuing him. His cool, dark looks and high IQ more than makes up for his unsocial personality, and during the years, he did have a few short relationships with both genders. However, this time, this time, the person kissing him was not an ordinary admirer; he was Kira-sama, the god of the new world. Then, Mikami realized that if god wished him to serve in this way, then he shall do so with out a complaint.

As soon as Mikami gave in to the kiss, a skill tongue licked his bottom lip seeking entrance, which he gladly granted. The skillful tongue explored every corner of his mouth. Mikami quickly found his mouth entirely plundered, claimed, taken. Breaking from the kiss, Mikami saw a dazed look in his Kami's eyes.

Raito panted and asked for the direction to the bedroom, which Mikami gladly given. Raito swore under breath, he had come looking for the dark haired man in hopes for getting an at least semi-intelligent conversion to distract him from the thoughts of another man with dark hair eyes. He regretted the moment he had chosen to play with Mikami's hair just because it reminded him the dark locks of another insomniac genius. Now, he is just reminded more and more of the very man he is trying so hard to forget.

**LEMON WARNING**

Leading his biggest supporter into the bedroom, Raito made short work of striping Mikami and himself of every article of clothing. Seeing yet not seeing the prosecutor Raito desperately pressed their bodies together.

Mikami laid on the bed in shock. God, his god is touching him, kissing him. What had he unworthy as he is to earn god's affections, even if it only for a single night. Mikami quickly found himself getting hard, moaning to Kami-sama he frantically tried to control himself. Oh, how he wanted to touch god with his hands, his lips, but he was afraid, afraid to defile god. Keeping his hand to himself, he repeated in his mind that he will touch god with out expressed permission.

Raito was loosing control, although his mind is telling the underneath is Mikami Teru, the successor of Misa that he had chosen, all he saw was the image of the sugar loving detective. The look of complete bliss on Mikami's face to him looked like as blissful face of his one worthy rival. Mikami's moans of "Kami-sama" woke him from his fantasies. Leaning to the older man's ear, he whispered huskily, "For tonight, you may call me Raito."

Mikami knows that his control is slipping, he wanted to touch god so much, to respond to god's gentle caresses, to touch and caress god like he did to him. Then god whispered in Mikami ear asking Mikami to call him by his name. Right then, Mikami's control slipped. He desperately touched god leaning into god's arms.

Looking up into god's beautiful doe brown eyes he felt two fingers pressed on his lips god ordered, "Suck." Mikami did so with out a complaint. He shivered with anticipation when the finger was removed from his mouth. He did not have to wait long as he felt a hand separating his thighs and the same two fingers pressing into him, stretching him. As another finger entered, he moaned god's name, begged and pleaded god to be faster. He was rewarded, soon, the fingers were removed, and something thicker blunter plunged in, giving him greater pleasure. The object thrusted in and out and then found the right pace. Mikami screamed god's name as they together reached climax. Then, he collapsed in to blissful dreams.

**END OF LEMON**

Raito's heart ached ad he looked at the collapsed from of Mikami Teru. Although bearing no similarity with Raito's only love and equal, the dark man had opened the old wound even bigger. Tears leaked out of Raito's eyes as stared at the clock reaching midnight marking the end of November 5th 2009. "L," Raito sobbed, "L Lawliet, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Five years, five years have passed and I still can't forget you. I might have won the battle by having Rem killing you, but you won the war… because… because after all this time… you still hold my heart."

The End

* * *

Finally done! How did you like it? All comments welcome! 

I also realize that Mikami infact does not recieve the Death Note until November 26th of that year. However for the purpose of this story, I moved that date one month ahead, I hope you can tolerate that

Well, my friend ha salready badgered me to continue, so if there are enough requests I think I might continue this story, or if I really feel like it I might continue anyways for my friend… For now though, it'll remain as an one Shot fic. XD

Gotta go! Shiho signing off!


End file.
